


Midnight Snack (The Robe and Slippers Remix) (Podfic)

by h78podfic



Series: Late-Night Cravings (Podfic) [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pregnancy, Remix, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Midnight Snack (The Robe and Slippers Remix)" by me (helens78).  Author's summary: "Erik's been restless at night; Charles has some theories about why. It's a bit dangerous to point out mood swings, body changes, and possible secondary mutations in a kitchen, but Charles can be gentle.  This is a remix of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/272975">Nightcap</a> by cesare.  :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack (The Robe and Slippers Remix) (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midnight Snack (The Robe And Slippers Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389900) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> If you want an audiobook of both "Nightcap" and "Midnight Snack", you can [download the double feature!](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/cesare-helens78_nightcap-midnight-snack.m4b) (M4B only, 20:47, 11.6MB.)

Title: Midnight Snack (The Robe and Slippers Remix)  
Author: helens78  
Reader: helens78  
Fandom: X-Men: First Class  
Pairing: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier  
Rating: teen  
Word count: 2013

Summary: Erik's been restless at night; Charles has some theories about why. It's a bit dangerous to point out mood swings, body changes, and possible secondary mutations in a kitchen, but Charles can be gentle. This is a remix of [Nightcap](http://archiveofourown.org/works/272975) by cesare. :)

[Midnight Snack (The Robe and Slippers Remix): Text on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/389900)

Download link: [Download MP3 version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/helens78_midnight-snack.mp3) (15:18, 14.1MB), or [Download M4B (audiobook) version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/helens78_midnight-snack.m4b) (15:18, 8.49MB)


End file.
